Children of The Night
by Little Lady Otaku
Summary: Summary: Three new ponies move in to Ponyville from the Frozen north. Stardust the pegasus filly, Stargazer the Earth pony filly and Dark Star the unicorn who are also their older cousin and caretaker. As they try to adjust their new life and make new friends, a great threat returned to Equestria... Takes place after S402. Warning: OCs, Grammar errors, possible rate change.


Children of The Night

A My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic fanfiction

* * *

Summary: Three new ponies move in to Ponyville from the Frozen north. Stardust the pegasus filly, Stargazer the Earth pony filly and Dark Star the unicorn who are also their older cousin and caretaker. As they try to adjust their new life and make new friends, a great threat returned to Equestria... Takes place after S302.

Warnings: Contain OCs, typos, grammar errors

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the series. All OCs here belong to me

* * *

_Prologue  
_

* * *

_Once upon a time, in the magical land of Equestria, a draconequus named Discord ruled over the ponies and the land. As he is the very spirit of chaos and disharmony, no ponies in Equestria is happy and always restless. Two regal sisters, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, saddened by the ponies' sufferings, stood up against him. Using the Elements of Harmony, the sisters defeated Discord and turned him to stone in the process. After that, the princesses took over his position and become the new co rulers of the land. Harmony finally returned to the land when the sisters reigned over Equestria. Using their unicorn power, the elder raise the sun at dawn while the younger brought out the moon to begin the night. Thus harmony and balance are created for the __kingdom and their subjects, all the types of ponies._

_While most ponies play and relished in the day the elder brought forth, there are some who choose to stay up in the night that the younger __brought. _

_Blitz Destry, arguably one of the fastest pegasus ever born, soar up high in the sky when the night begins. He watch over the land from the heights, and did not hesitated to zoom in and face a threat when he saw one. Of course he alerted the others first, so they are ready. Because of his unmatched speed and valour, Blitz Destry is always the first on the front line and fight so the rest of the ponies can sleep in peace._

_All-Night Courser, a powerful magician who take care of the royal castle's watch tower, which is also a lighthouse for lost pegasus. He stays up all night to watch over the castle from threats and to lit up the light to guide lost pegasus ponies. At the same time, he uses the chance to study and study and study. Eventually he started many researches and create new spells. Even with his business, he managed to keep his duty and study in balance. Because of his diligence and __dutifulness, All-Night Courser _

_Vigil Rouncey, a humble Earth pony who worked as a carriage puller and volunteer to patrol the area while it is dark out. Blessed with the eyes that can see through even the darkest of the dark, he keep an eye on things that Blitz Destry miss from the sky. With his trusty lantern, he guides the lost back to their home and ask nothing in return. Because of his special talent and selflessness, every lost pony on the ground have the hope that Vigil Rouncey will come and bring them to safety._

_For they are amongst the few who stay up and __appreciate the beauty of her night, Princess Luna cherished them greatly. They cherished her back in return and become her most loyal supporters. The beautiful princess affectionally called them the 'Dusk Trio'. When Princess Luna's bitterness turned her to Nightmare Moon, the three of them choose to be 'be blind at this' out of love. They even went as far to fought alongside with her. In the end, Princess Luna, or Nightmare Mare is defeated by Princess Celestia. _

_Now with their beloved princess banished 'in' the moon, the loyal ponies waited for their punishment. While Princess Celestia admire their loyalty, the fact remained that the Dusk Trio have aided Nightmare Moon and thus must 'share' her younger sister's banishment. She sent the three ponies to the Frozen North, where they will keep guard of Equestria from threats such as windigos. The trio view this verdict as just and head North. _

_Many moons and suns went by, eventually the snow that falls over their mane turned it white, even though they are not that old yet. Frost creeping up on their hooves. Their warm blood battled the cold every single day. Bitterness soon grow in their heart, but remembering the fate of Princess Luna, the Dusk Trio learn to let go. _

_Eventually they married the local ponies and start their own family, and from there a community is born... Together they build a fortress to protect the newly build settlement, glasshouses for the local ponies to plant crops, build houses and many more... Blitz Destry take care of the fortress, Fort Colter, and trained the volunteers to guard the fort and town. All-Night Courser use his magic to protect the ponies from creatures such as Ursa Major. Vigil Rouncey helped with the constructions and went as far to scout the area during nightfall._

_And just like that, each and every generation from those three ponies have stayed here, continuing their work of guarding Equestria from threats from the north. As well as being an important part of Barnff of Frozen North..._

* * *

"...And that is the origin of our big family," Dark Star finished his story and looked to the cute faces of his filly and foal cousins. A mix of Earth, unicorn and pegasus young ponies with shades of dark coat and white mane looked back at him. They all sitting or lying on the large rug, surrounded by cushions and mugs of hot chocolate. You can see the falling snow from the window.

"So let me get this straight, we're stuck here freezing because three stallions fell in love with a princess who become evil?" One of them, a unicorn foal, drawled.

Dark Star think for a moment before answering, "I suppose you can look at it that way, yes."

"That is so laaaame!" The same foal whined.

"Lame or not lame, it is still history. You need to know your own history by heart and be proud of it. I know I am." Dark Star put a hoof on his chest as a gesture of pride. "And remember, tomorrow is the day of Princess Luna's arrival to Barnff, along with Princess Celestia and the new Princess Twilight Sparkle. Your parents wants you to review our family history once more before going to bed."

"You're proud because you're lame," one commented, earning giggles from the other foals.

"He is not!" A pegasi filly, Stardust, stood up and glare daggers at her laughing cousins. "Dark Star is quick, strong and a skilled conjurer! Worthy of his post as a ranger of our great Fort Colter!" She flip her snow white mane. "And no pony can just work there." Half of the Dusk family works at Fort Colter. A quarter work at the town and the rest are foals. Sometimes a couple move to Vanhoover. "And I am certain that I will be the first among us to be accepted to work there."

Before anymore arguments broke out, Dark Star speak up, "That's the spirit, Stardust but it is past your bedtime." His horn glow dark grey as Dark Star levitates the stack of thick blankets from the corner and drop them onto the foals. He gathered the mugs with his magic and head towards the door. "No more arguing okay? And no pillow fight." He blows the candle. "Good night, cousins. May Princess Luna visit you in your dreams."

"Isn't that would be a bit scary?"

"But having a princess visit you? Why not?"

"Oooh! Maybe we can have tea time together!"

"In a dream?"

"Maybe I can have tea time together with the three princesses!"

"That would be awesome!"

Dark Stark rolled his eyes affectionately before closing the door. After making a quick trip to drop the mugs, he made his way upstairs to see another cousin of his. His favorite cousin. He stopped in front of a thick wooden door and raise his hoof to knock. After three knocks, he opened the door. A small black foal with white mane is sitting by the window seat. His back is facing him since he's looking out to the window.

"And how are you this evening?" Dark Star approached the little Earth pony and sit next to him. "How's the sky today, Stargazer?"

"It's full moon today," Stargazer answered softly, eyes trained upon the sky. "So the stars won't show themselves tonight."

"But they are there right?"

"Yeah..."

He ruffles his cousin's mane. "It's okay to look at the night sky but don't stay up too late okay? You won't recover from your cold." Dark Star draped the blanket over Stargazer. "You wouldn't want to miss seeing the princesses, would you?"

"What's the point? They won't notice somepony like me," he frown bitterly.

"Hey," Dark Star pulled his foal cousin closer, "You are one special pony. Don't beat yourself down. Stardust and I like you more than the rest of our cousins." He faked a hurt face. "Or you dislike us?"

"I would never!" Stargazer looked very affronted with the idea. "I could never hate the two of you! You two are my best friends!"

Dark Star ruffles Stargazer's mane once more. "I'm happy to hear that." He hopped off the window seat. "Now try not to stay up too late okay? Who knows? Perhaps Princess Luna will visit you first. In your dream."

"Do you think she will?" Stargazer gaze at him curiously as he walked toward the door.

"I know she will," Dark Star said before closing the door, "There is no one I know that loves her night more than you."

* * *

**My very first MLP fanf****ic! My boyfriend introduce me to it =v=**

**It was really hard to decide their names, moreover the places. ****Seeing that Vanhoover (Vancouver) is close to Frozen North on the map, I decided to use places from Canada. ****In the end I used Bannf and Fort Conger from Canada.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Please tell me what you think about this fic in review**

**NO FLAME PLEASE**


End file.
